I'll Go On
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: Makoto wished everyone would mind their own damned business. She knew they looked odd. The stunning, short genius and the amazon lady that guarded her like she was royalty. Even so, couldn't they just enjoy the evening without the stares? Ami/Makoto. One-shot.


**This one ends up _a lot_ happier than than the real story :P**

**What a mothertrucking _ordeal_**

**Anyway, Ami and Makoto are def. the most natural couple. I can see it all day, erryday.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_'One more hour'_ Makoto thought, trying and failing to prep herself up. She looked away from the magnificent, expensive looking clock that hung on the back wall. '_Just one more hour…'_

She knew she should be more excited to be present at the gala. The smartest people, the best doctors in Japan had gathered in one room to mingle before the scheduled lectures for tonight. There were a grand total of fifteen renowned doctors present, each brought along one guest.

Her genius was currently talking to the best pulmonologist in Japan. Their conversation and vocabulary was so over her head that she didn't even try to pay attention. Instead, she stood tall by Ami's side and tried to find a way to occupy herself. For the last thirty minutes, she had studied the floor. _'Who gave the okay for this tile pattern anyway?'_

Bored, she glanced around the room. There were a lot of men in suits and women in beautiful dresses. Most of the people had formed small groups and chatted until switching to another group. Her eyes moved from group to group, trying to remember the names of those she had already met. Then on the other side of the room, two doctors caught her attention.

Their stances mirrored each other. Arms crossed over their chest and their feet were shoulder length apart. Makoto knew they were trying to look powerful. They stood with their backs to the wall and were nodding to random doctors and guests in the room. Occasional laughter left the two.

She straightened and turned back to Ami. The shorter woman was still in a world of her own. Makoto smiled fondly at her and moved to stand closer to her. The pulmonologist's eyes flicked over to her for a moment before he returned his gaze to Ami.

Makoto glanced the woman she assumed was the doctor's wife. She was lovely, but awful quiet.

She inwardly chuckled and realized that's what most people probably thought of her (minus the lovely part). Makoto turned to look around the room again. Those two doctors across the room were looking in her direction now. The brunette met the taller man's eyes and watched him smirk. His mouth moved and the other man roared with laughter.

She felt the judgment in his stare. Averting her eyes, she slowly counted to ten in her head.

"Ito-san," Ami greeted.

Makoto turned back to Ami and noticed a new doctor had joined their group. He was a handsome young man only a couple inches taller than Ami and held himself much differently from the other doctors they had met so far.

"Mizuno-san," He gave a small bow, "I've been meaning to talk to you all afternoon. I'm quite interested in the abstract for the lecture you will give."

"Oh, really?" Her genius blushed slightly, "Your lecture was provocative, in the best sense of course."

They laughed as the pulmonologist and his wife excused himself. Makoto noticed that Ito-san was by himself.

"Ah, Ito-san. This is my partner, Kino Makoto."

Hearing those words made her ears burn. The added title threw the taller woman off. Before, Ami had just stated her name. She glanced down at the blue haired woman who just giggled quietly.

"My mate is over by the drinks," Ito-san looked past them and grinned, "Kusama Riki."

Makoto turned and saw a man that looked to be about her height, grabbing a glass of white wine from the table. Surprisingly, Kusama-san went to stand with another group. Makoto watched amused as he presented the drink he just fetched to the wife of a jealous looking doctor.

Ito-san chuckled quietly, "Mizuno-san, you lucked out with a partner that will stay by your side."

"I did." Ami grinned up at Makoto.

The taller woman fought back a blush, "I'm the one who's lucky…"

"Sickening." Ito-san joked. He grinned widely at the two.

Ami went red, "Ito-san!"

Makoto tuned out as the two caught up. She could faintly remember Ami saying something about an old friend from college that would be attending tonight too. '_She didn't mention his partner.'_

It was actually a relief to not be the only queer couple in attendance. Still, she noticed more people were looking in their direction. '_It doesn't help that I'm just standing beside her like a giant moron.'_

"You want something to drink Ami-chan?"

Her lover nodded, "If they have apple juice?"

Makoto chuckled, "And if they don't?"

"Water, please."

The brunette nodded and crossed the room to the drink table. The server, a man in a more formal suit, smiled.

"Got any apple juice?" Makoto asked, laughing slightly.

The server frowned, "I'm sure we have some in the kitchen or we can easily go get-"

Makoto motioned with her hand for him to stop. She smiled and sweatdropped, "It's okay. Water is just as good,"

She picked up the glass he indicated and thanked him. Walking back to Ami, Makoto noticed the two doctors that had been standing in the back of the room had relocated. Now they were mingling with a group not even five feet from theirs.

The whole group was watching her as she made her way back across the room. She tried to ignore their stares.

"Here, Ami-chan." Her voice sounded tense even to her own ears.

As she accepted the glass, Ami asked "Are you okay, Mako?"

"Yeah," Makoto glanced over her shoulder and was bombarded with curious and disgusted stares. "Just fine."

She stood taller, hoping Ami wouldn't have to be subject to their ridiculous judgment. Her partner had returned to talking to Ito-san, but moved to hold her hand.

The reassuring touch practically melted the taller woman. '_Don't worry about them,'_ she could hear Ami saying.

Makoto flinched when the group rang out with laughter. She sighed and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Ami, I don't like this…" She threw another glance over her shoulder.

Her better half eyed the group and then met her eyes. Ami's calm, blue eyes put her at ease. The doctor lightly kissed Makoto's jaw and then returned to talking to Ito-san.

Content, Makoto drifted off in her own thoughts for a while. She reminisced about her cooking conferences and the multiple competitions she had been a part of. Half of them, Ami hadn't been able to attend. _'The ones she did go to though, I wonder if she felt this awkward… Doubtful. Anyone can keep up with cooking techniques, but how the hell am I supposed to understand all this medical terminology?'_

"….So tall I can't believe she's a woman."

_'Okay, that was loud on purpose.'_ Makoto almost shot a glare over her shoulder at the group. _'Remember, counting helps. One… Breathe… Two… Breathe…'_

Ami squeezed her hand before pulling away to receive yet another packet about tonight's lecture. _'It's amazing how much paper they're willing to waste.'_

When her genius didn't immediately begin reading the material, Makoto reached over to hold it. "Let's see what it says about you."

The brunette skimmed through the small book, realizing that it was the tentative schedule of the lecture and events tonight. She closed the packet and held it to her side.

"Mako-chan, can you hold my drink please?"

Makoto perked up slightly. She gave a small smile to her partner, "Of course," and took the glass. She hadn't prepared a glass of her own, so she sipped out of Ami's. The ice cold water tasted like heaven.

Ami smiled up at Makoto before returning to her conversation with Japan's number one cardiologist.

"Sachio-kun," Kusama interrupted,

"Oh, you're finally done flirting?" Ito threw a wink at Ami,

The taller man rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear. Forgive me."

"You're forgiven, Riki-chan."

Makoto swallowed back a chuckle. She could feel Ami shaking with silent laughter beside her.

"I was just going to say that these two lovely ladies," He bowed to them, "Mizuno-san and her partner, are quite popular."

"Kino Makoto," She greeted him with a bow, "So is it good or bad popular?"

"Terrible."

Ito slapped his mate on the arm, "Be serious for once."

Kusama held up his hands in surrender, "As always, boss." He smiled kindly at Makoto and then Ami, "I think it's all positive… Except one guy is _extremely_ jealous of how tall you are."

Makoto sweatdropped, "That-That's good."

"Mako-chan, I told you no one would care." Ami sighed, but still leaned into Makoto'sside . "You're usually good at listening to me."

The taller woman grinned, "I love you, Ami-chan."

"I love you too," And still, her genius blushed.

The two men laughed at the couple.


End file.
